La Pluie
by Denubia
Summary: Post HBP. A story of how I would have liked to see Harry and Ginny resolve the 'noble crap'. Takes place at the Dursley's before Harry and the gang head out to search for those pesky Horcruxes. Rated T to be safe. HarryGinny oneshot.


A/N: Hey guys! RainSmearedInk at your service. This is my first fanfic, I wrote it a couple of years ago and have recently gone through and given it a through editing. Please R&R. Thanks much.

**La Pluie: The Rain**

It was raining; large galleon size drops pounded the roofs of Privet Drive mercilessly. A young girl stared out the window, her mouth set in a grim line as she gazed at the rows of identical houses. It had been raining since she arrived, not two hours ago, and showed no signs of stopping. This place made her shiver, growing up in a home of nine, she was use to seeing clutter everywhere. Failed Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes experiments, broken toy broom sticks, and dirty laundry were commonplace at the Burrow. Without it the house seemed stiff and confining, devoid of life.

She wondered how Harry had managed to stand it, this abnormal normalcy, for 16 years. Turning, she let her gaze fall on the object of her thoughts. He was sprawled out on the Dursley's hard couch, his lanky form hanging every which-way, limbs far too large for its confines. His face was cocked slightly to the side, and though his alabaster skin worried her, the contented smile playing across his lips and his gently murmurings of "Ginny…" made her smile.

She remembered the fight they'd had, well, not a fight really, as she was the one doing the yelling. She had all but knocked the door of it's hinges in her rage and setting herself up in a traditional Weasly-Women-hip-stance she had reamed him out with a will to rival her mother's.

_"You, Potter, are the largest prat I have every met!" She screamed, sure she was alerting have the country to their argument._

"_Do you honestly think He doesn't know?!! If Snape hasn't told him already, I know for a fact that Malfoy has got a bloody big mouth!"_

_He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, holding up here hand._

"_No, cut the noble crap Potter, you need to realize that I can take care of myself. All I need from you," she said, jabbing him in the chest, "is your love." She gazed at him then, for what had seemed like several hours, imploringly. With a hopeful expression on her face she watched as a cornucopia of emotions ran through his expressive green eyes._

_Finally, he sighed, "Can I be your prat Gin?"  
_

An hour of talking (well mostly snogging) later, Ginny had convinced him to sleep, Ron and Hermione wouldn't be there until tomorrow, and he would need to have his wits about him in order to effectively plan their search for the Horcruxes. With one last fond glance Ginny carefully slipped out of the living room and into the kitchen with the thoughts of making herself a cup of tea.

While she had grown up in a wizarding family Ginny had still picked up a few muggle skills from her father, including how to fix a cup of tea. Though, he had nearly set the kitchen on fire in the process. Setting the kettle on the stove, she set about rummaging through the cupboards for a cup. Upon finding her prize, Ginny found herself drawn to watching the rain again, through the kitchen window, as she waited for the water to boil. The Dursley's hadn't been in the house when she arrived which was probably for the better, she decided. Though imagining the reaction her arrival and --- later activities would have caused was certainly amusing.

The kettle whistled shrilly.

A she gently stirred her tea; she heard an odd noise coming from the living room. She paused, tilting her head to the side, as the sounds registered she rushed into the Living Room. So focused was she on the distressed Harry she failed to notice the three Dursley's, scowling at Harry, by the door.

Setting her tea on the mantel, she made her way, carefully avoiding the coffee table, to Harry. His face was no longer peaceful. Instead it had warped into a mask of agony and fear. He twisted and groaned on the couch, back arching painfully. Placing her hand lightly on his cheek, Ginny began to whisper softly to him.

"It's all right Harry, it's just a dream love, wake up" She ran her fingers through his silky black hair and watched his eyelids open slowly.

"Gin…" he croaked, throat dry.

She cut him off placing a finger on his lips, "Tea?" she asked. Nodding slightly he kissed her finger and smiled serenely at her, one which she returned. Only when she rose from the couch did she notice the Dursley's standing in the doorway, apparently at a loss for words.

"Oh, hello" She said, in her most pleasant tone.

"Who are you!?" Ginny flinched at not expecting the harshness of his tone. Noting his abundant girth and large purple face, Ginny judged this to be Harry's Uncle.

Opening her mouth to answer, Ginny suddenly felt strong arms encircle her waste from behind. Relaxing into Harry's body she felt him take a deep breath before stating,

"This is Ginny Weasly, my girlfriend" She shivered, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue and throwing a defiant glare at Harry's Uncle.

"_Girlfriend?"_ questioned the smaller version of Vernon, his son Dudley. He smirked,

He smirked, "No girl would date you Potter" Turning his attention to Ginny, his mouth conformed itself into a wolfish grin, "How much is he paying you?" He asked. "I'm sure I could give you a MUCH better time."

Ginny felt Harry tense against her but she beat him to it. Stepping out of his embrace she walked up to Dudley who grinned triumphantly, she smiled back sweetly and flicked her hair; then punched him square in the nose. Stunned, Dudley fell back, crashing, with a resounding boom, to the floor.

There was a moment of stunned silence as Ginny glowered over Dudley. Harry, recovering first, pulled Ginny back against his chest and smiled smugly at his Uncle, who was by now a dark purple. Wordlessly, Vernon pointed to the door,

"Get out"

Harry shrugged, "Fine, but we will be back later." And without another word Ginny found herself in the pouring rain, wrapped snuggly in His arms.

"God Gin I am really sorry…. he started, suddenly unsure, but for the second time that afternoon she cut him off, this time with her lips. Pulling away gently she grinned.

"I love you Harry Potter and no crazed Uncle, or maniacal Dark Lord is going to change that."

Giving her an award winning, slightly crooked smile, Harry bent down and kissed her, gently touching his lips to hers. And as she stood there, kissing Harry as the rain drenched them both, Ginny marveled at having found something strange and exhilarating, in this frighteningly normal suburbia…love.


End file.
